


“God is an Alpha”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fisting, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bartender Clarke, Biker!lexa, Billionaire Lexa, Butch!Lexa, Clarke Is Into It, Clarke has a cat, Clarke is a useless bi, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), Daddy!Lexa, Dom!Lexa, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Edgeplay, Engagement, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke Griffin, Jinkins the Cat, Knotting, Lexa has a southern accent, Lexa is a bit of a cocky player, Lexa is very forward, Lexa with an undercut hairstyle, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Clarke, Princess Clarke, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smooth Lexa, Smut, Sub!Clarke, Teasing, Tech Genius Lexa, Time Jumping, Velcro Cuffs, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke, Werewolf!Lexa, human!clarke, princess!clarke, service top Lexa, sex with feels, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She was busing herself by cleaning all the glasses and silverware, so it was one less thing she had to do before closing shop tonight, when she heard the clinging of the bell upon the front door opening. She looked up from her task, ready to greet the newcomer, but instead her mouth nearly fell to the floor when she saw the tall (Clarke guessed around 5’8”, in contrast to her 5’5” stature), tanned stranger with brunette undercut short hair walking into the bar. The woman was decked out from head to toe in stellar butch undertones, the only way Clarke could think to describe it.AkaAnother Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke fic from me, this time diving into a more kinkier side, with the introduction of my very own Butch!Lexa.





	“God is an Alpha”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/gifts).



> So, I've had this idea floating in my head for awhile, but I didn't know if it would be well received. It wouldn't stop itching at me though, so I decided to say fuck it and write it.
> 
> I've always had this thing in my head about what a butch version of Lexa would be like, and I gotta say I feel really good about how this turned out. 
> 
> It's also my first time writing a 'daddy kink' fic, something I never thought I'd feel confident enough to express right, but I'm a super fangirl of Aspidities, and her writing on the subject helped me become more comfortable embracing that title for myself, as well as writing for it. So this is also a tribute and a personal thank you to her. If she reads this someday, I hope I did her proud.
> 
> Anyways, this got away from me as usual and I had a lot of fun sharing the kinkiest side of my brain with ya'll lol  
> Hope you enjoy this! Please, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I love hearing from you guys. I wanna know if Butch!Lexa is something others are into and would be interested in me writing more of. And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like too. Thank you!

“God is an Alpha”

The satisfied growl that broke from her chest was almost too much, and yet, too little at the same time. The heat of the alpha’s body, a dawning sun on her skin. Basking her in a tender glow that made sweat kiss the surface of her back within seconds of contact. She felt like her spirit was bending almost as much as her body. Falling in great surrender to the beast that hovered only inches above her. Pinning her in a sweet suffocation that was borderline masochistic.

 

"That's it, good girl. Such a good, _good_ girl for daddy." The mighty creature bellowed against the shell of her ear. Making Clarke cling to every word like a prayer.

 

She cranes her neck as much as the position would allow her, looking over her shoulder, her mind being captured once again by a shade that shouldn't be as powerful as it is. It's the green of her eyes that do it. It's what breaks her down every time. Turning her into a fly caught in a deep moss. Stripping her bare of any will but making her feel free simultaneously.

 

Compliant.

 

Accepting.

 

Open to any and all of the spells that this sorceress wishes to cast upon her being. For she is nothing more than a mold of clay, ready to be reconstructed in the other woman's image.

 

"Please, please _daddy_ , I need it..." Clarke begs. Pants. Pleads without any sense of shame to spare. Her arms trying in every way to move but the sturdy Velcro wrapped around her wrists, bounding her to the posts of Lexa’s bed, keeps her in place and her arms spread.

 

This was her first time ever letting anyone use cuffs on her, and it most certainly had the desired effect. The restraints, only proved to arouse her more. Her thighs coated in thickening slick each time she was reminded that she was at the alpha’s mercy.

 

Her plaything.

 

Her captor.

 

Her meal, if she so chose it.

 

The werewolf's smile is a mix of things. Pleased. Hungry. Smug. All the things that make up this unnatural being that walked into her life without so much as a 'how do you do?' and completely took over.

 

***2 years ago***

 

One-minute Clarke was alone.

 

Slaving away at an unfulfilling job with only her cat, Jinkins, to accompany her in bed every night. Stressed with student loan debts, an overbearing mother, and friends that constantly scolded her for not having a social life to speak of. She tries. Really, she does. But to be quite honest, sitting alone wrapped in her favorite dragon snuggie, a good book in hand, and a cuddly furry, orange bastard purring at her side was far more appealing than waiting in a long line to get into a club that was crawling with creeps any day. She’ll take her favorite Jane Goodall book over some sweaty party hoppers for 300, thank you very much.

 

But then the next thing she knew, plans changed, as they so often do.

 

It was a slow night. Normal for a Tuesday. No games were currently being hosted, so her regular drunkards were off galivanting in their own homes. The karaoke machine had broken again and both her, as well as Lincoln, were always too lazy to fix it. There were only about six patrons in the entire bar, unusually low but welcomed, it meant there was a lower chance of drama to ensue. A nice addition of smooth 80s rock filled the establishment, some of Clarke’s favorites playing over the speaker set.

 

She was busing herself by cleaning all the glasses and silverware, so it was one less thing she had to do before closing shop tonight, when she heard the clinging of the bell upon the front door opening. She looked up from her task, ready to greet the newcomer, but instead her mouth nearly fell to the floor when she saw the tall (Clarke guessed around 5’8”, in contrast to her 5’5” stature), tanned stranger with brunette undercut short hair walking into the bar. The woman was decked out from head to toe in stellar butch undertones, the only way Clarke could think to describe it.

 

She wore smooth masculine suede pants that complimented her long legs and did very little to hide the noticeable bulge at the front. A kickass leather jacket with a lesbian flag patch on the right arm that fit her frame perfectly and combat boots that topped off the edgy decor. Her outfit, black as night, except for the white tank beneath the jacket. She had a motorcycle helmet in her left hand, aviator shades sitting atop her head, with a golden watch wrapped around her right wrist.

 

Her undercut was on point, leaving very shortened hair on the sides, curving around to the back of her head. It was longer on top, making strands of brown fall in front of her eyes. Her cheekbones were high, regal almost. Making her look like some kind of elite that you saw in storybooks. Her brows were neatly fixed, but not too thin, complimenting her forehead just right. And she had a jawline so prestigious that it looked like it could sink a ship if she wanted it to. The woman was a walking lesbian fantasy (for some at least), and since Clarke is bi, she most definitely was picking up on what this woman was serving.

 

The newcomer brushed her free hand through her hair, pushing strands of brown out of her eyes, looking like some fucking model out of a butch lesbian digest magazine as she scanned her surroundings. It took the taller woman not five seconds before she spotted Clarke, and everything went downhill from there for the useless bi girl. Their eyes met, and a sharp current ran through the blonde’s body as she became trapped within them. The woman had emboldened green eyes with specks of gold that were a rarity in Arkadia. Not many people, nor supers had them, and they looked like gems as they shined back at her in the dim lighted bar.

 

There was an air of mystery surrounding the stranger. Guarded, but inviting at the same time. She seemed almost preoccupied in thought, at least until those eyes started to roam Clarke’s figure. Studying all she had to offer, inch by inch. The woman’s stare turned much darker than before, and the implications of that made Clarke twitch in all the right places. It had been…a _while_ since her last tryst with anyone, so maybe that’s what drew her to the stranger, but nevertheless, the woman picked up on it, smirked at her, then made her way over.

 

She removed her leather jacket, revealing arms full of tribal ink, sat it on the counter along with her biker helmet then placed herself on a stool with her legs spread unabashedly. Clarke did her best not to gawk at the muscle underneath those tattoos, or the finely chiseled collarbones and cleavage on display due to the white tank she was wearing, but it was proving to be a challenge with each second that the woman was in her presence. The butch goddess crossed her arms and leaned over the counter with her weight sagging against them. Her long neck stretching forward, head cocked slightly to the right, and that jawline of hers looking even more defined, with her eyes completely focused on Clarke.

 

Her smirk widened in a mischievous way, those killer greens with gold dancing with a playful nature as she spoke, “Hey there darlin.” Her voice, dripping with confidence, a sultry softness, and a touch of southern charm. “You look like you’re in need of a good _fuck_.”

 

Clarke was so taken aback by the woman’s brashness that she just gaped at her like a fish, no sound finding its way out of her. After a few seconds, she composed herself, cleared her throat and responded, “Um, _excuse_ me?”

 

“I _said_ , you look like you’re in need of…”

 

Clarke put up her hand, interrupting the short-haired brunette mid-sentence. “I heard what you said, and that’s both highly assuming and completely inappropriate on your end.” Clarke tries to give her a scolding look, but the woman just keeps smirking at her in an irritatingly attractive way. “Plus, I think someone is projecting their own views onto me with a line like that.”

 

Lexa's right brow bounces intuitively. She reaches over the counter, grabs a short glass and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey that was conveniently still there from another patrons order. She sits back comfortably, like she owned the place, pours herself a helping of it, filling half the glass, then places the bottle back just behind the counter. Clarke watches as she does a small shrug with one shoulder, carefully brings the glass in her hand to those full, plump lips of hers that Clarke totally hadn’t noticed (she most definitely did) and takes a small sip of her drink.

 

When she’s done, she swirls it around, eyes trained on the small moving amber liquid as she replied, “You’re probably right. Perhaps I am projecting.” She sips it again, then licks her lips. Clarke’s eyes following as the small pink muscle traveled the surface of those damned, pillowy soft looking delights. The woman then carefully places the glass on the counter. A light clinking sound echoing louder in Clarke’s ears than it actually had as it hit the top. The woman’s noticeably long fingers still grasping the edges of the glass. “That was very forward and rude of me to say…” Her gaze returns to Clarke again, looking even more predatory than it had the first time. Causing Clarke to slightly gasp and tighten her hold on the cloth in her hand, as well as her thighs, as the woman continued to speak, her accent taking on a much huskier tone this time around, “…but, am I wrong?”

 

Silence. That’s all Clarke could give her.

 

Irritated. Frustrated. Shockingly turned on silence, is all she can muster, because unfortunately, the taller woman was right. As much as Clarke did not want to admit it, she found the other woman’s dark, over confident, arrogant, borderline narcissistic demeanor more and more attractive with every fiber of her being.

 

She didn’t understand why, considering this wasn’t the first person to come onto her at her job like this. She could usually shut them down without much effort on her part, they were a dime a dozen in her line of work. But there was something about the brunette that utterly stumped her, and she liked it. _A lot_.

 

“I thought so.” The stranger chuckled under her breath, clicking her tongue against her teeth. “This is what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna help you clear out this bar right now, and close up early.” She leans further over the bar and whispers seductively against Clarke’s ear, “Then I’m gonna have you screaming as I feast on you until the sun comes up tomorrow morning. Sound good to you, princess?”

 

Silence, again, Clarke’s only response. Her body shuddering with an excitement she’s never felt before this moment.  

 

The smug woman took that as a ‘yes’, she supposed, and proceeded to hop over the counter. Clarke watched completely dumbfounded as she did exactly as she had detailed she would do. She served the rest of Clarke's customers before making them all leave (using some lame excuse about emergency maintenance, but they didn’t argue with her), locked up, closed the blinds of the bar windows, and looked over at Clarke expectantly.

 

The blonde's first thought was to curse the pretentious strange woman out and call up Lincoln to deal with her rude ass. But the look the woman gave her rendered her completely useless. Submissive in a way she never thought possible. And again, she hated to admit it to even herself, but she _really_ liked it. She’d never met someone so self-assured, determined, and the fact that this ridiculously handsome woman was solely focused on nailing her and no one else, did wonders for boosting Clarke’s own self-confidence. Not that she needed someone else’s approval of her to make her feel good about herself, but it certainly didn’t hurt at all.

 

The woman gave her a toothy grin, one that now had fangs protruding from them that she only ever saw werewolves with. Lincoln had been one, and she always thought they were pretty cool. The, now confirmed, werewoman strutted over to her. Her walk having so much swagger that was totally uncalled for, and yet, Clarke was eating it up. Hook line and sinker.

 

The werewoman hopped over the bar again and stood directly in front of Clarke. Towering over the blonde with her full height, not really making her feel intimidated; more aroused than anything else. A deliciously warm palm skated across her cheek, and tilted Clarke’s head upwards to meet those tantalizing blackened-green orbs again. “I’m Lexa, by the way, but you can call me _daddy_ , if you’d like, princess.”

 

Clarke should have scowled at that.

 

This werewoman, Lexa, wasn’t the first person to ever address her as such. What with her being an only child and all, princess was the first term that sprang to people’s minds. It usually annoyed her to no end and pissed her off. So again, Clarke should have scowled at her and sent her packing on that remark alone, but there was something about the way Lexa had said it. It was different. Sexy, somehow. So much so that it made her putty in the werewolf’s hands.

 

“C-Clarke…” She tried. “My name, is Clarke.”

 

“ _Clarke_.” Lexa tasted the words on her lips. The clicking of the ‘k’ causing the blonde’s legs to wobble even further. “Princess Clarke. I like it.”

 

It was the last thing she said before she curved her body downward. She stopped just short of Clarke’s mouth and grazed the human’s bottom lip with her thumb. _‘She’s waiting’_ , Clarke eventually figured out. The werewolf was giving Clarke the opportunity to give consent or say no. The first real noble gesture this entitled smug-head had offered her. Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to deny she wanted this too, so she closed the gap between herself and the irritating, surprisingly chivalrous werewolf.

 

The werewoman kissed her back with equal measure. Capturing Clarke’s lips in a kiss that made her toes curl and her skin tingle all over. It was like experiencing those fairytale first kisses in real life. She felt transported. Like her soul was on another plane while Lexa steered their bodies wherever she wanted them to go. She went willingly and regretted nothing as the two fell into each other. Pulling, grasping, holding onto one another like they were each other’s last lifeline. The kiss went from passionate, to mind-bendingly dirty as their heads tilted, and mouths switched positions. Each sharing the dominant aspects of the kiss respectively and without a single break in their courting.

 

The werewolf used her strength to lift Clarke up and place her comfortably on the bar. She swiftly removed Clarke’s jeans and panties, smiling widely as she broke the kiss and took in the sight of Clarke’s arousal as it dripped down her thighs. Lexa got on her knees and licked at the human’s pussy with such fervor that Clarke thought she was a demon, prepared to suck the life out of her. Clarke gasped loudly at the contact, feeling her body shake, holding onto Lexa’s short hair as the werewoman ate her out on that bar counter for hours into the night. Making her cum more times than she could count without ever asking for anything in return. Keeping her word and making Clarke scream in ecstasy until her throat was hoarse the next day.

 

Clarke thought it would have ended there. That she'd never see the gorgeous, green-eyed, undercut haired, smug ass, leather jacket wearing player again, but she was wrong.

 

As fate would have it, she turned out to be Lincoln's cousin, Lexa Woods. She was intending to drop by that day to see him for a long overdue visit but mixed up the scheduled days. Fortunately for the both of them. Not only that, she was also the heiress of the Trikru billionaire Werewolf clan. The rarely out of the tabloids alpha daughter of Titus Woods, that had a reputation for being an absolute womanizer and a not-so-secret genius that made her family even more millions over the last three years since taking over the helm of their tech branch.

 

(Clarke was only aware of all this information because her best friend, Raven, was absolutely obsessed with the alpha and was dying to work alongside her someday. And surprisingly enough, it was Lexa's pursuit of Clarke that landed the Latina her dream job.)

 

The werewolf must have gotten Lincoln to spill about Clarke’s work hours once she did see him, because the werewoman had shown up for every one of her shifts after their little night long adventure. Showing up with that damned smile, ridiculous confidence, killer accent, those haunting green eyes, undeniably hot undercut, and black leather jacket. Sometimes she’d just sit at the bar, ordering a whiskey neat and coaxing the blonde into chatting with her about anything. Clarke tried to be stand offish at first, play it cool like she was used to having one-night-stands, but the alpha saw right through her.

 

Lexa was a level of charming Clarke had never faced before. Seemingly, without her control, she found herself smiling shyly, giggling at her corny jokes, enjoying the way those warm hands would take hers and play with her fingers nonchalantly. She’d blush over the werewolf showing so much interest in her hobbies. Look away every time those eyes were trained on her and giving her this look she couldn’t explain. Clarke even dared to challenge the alpha to see if this was just a show or something tangible.

 

“Your dating history is no secret; you know that right?” Clarke started. “I know you set your sights on lots of women all the time. You must have a line of them at your door right now as we speak. You got what you wanted from me weeks ago, a first for me, to be quite honest. So, why are you here right now, with me?”

 

Lexa just smirked, her eyes looking at the contents of her glass as she swished it around in her hand, a little habit she does when she wants to think deeply about something, Clarke noted. “You’re right. I have no shortage of suitors.” Lexa carefully sat the glass on the counter then leveled her gazed so that it hid just a bit under the hood of her lashes as she stared at Clarke. A loose hair from her bangs falling just over her forehead. Mimicking the movements she had made that first day they’d met and looking just as enchanting now as she did then. “But you’re _special_ , Clarke.”

 

Clarke swallowed heavily, a pink hue coating her cheeks. “I-I’m…special?”

 

Lexa’s normally cocky smirk turned into an uncharacteristically soft smile as she nodded. “Yes. You intrigue me.” She confessed. “I’ve never cared much about mingling with others, be they other supers, Weres, or humans. But you, you’re… _different_. And I like it.”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure what made her so, ‘ _different_ ’, but, needless to say, Lexa’s words persuaded her to the werewolf’s favor, and she let Lexa take her out on a date that following evening. One that sprang into many over the months that proceeded it.

 

***current day***

 

An unsheathed claw of one of Lexa’s hands slowly makes its way down Clarke’s spine, erecting goosebumps along every stretch of it. Making Clarke quietly gasp at the feeling. Her knees trembling as they dug deeper into the alpha’s mattress. Lexa had instructed her to get on all fours before cuffing her to the bed and teasing the human’s clit from behind with those dexterous fingers of hers.

 

Clarke was a dripping mess. Her cries, almost ear piercing as Lexa drew them out of her. The rubbing of Lexa’s padded digits skating over her clit and the feel of the alpha’s protruding cock against her backside was bringing her to the brink of her existence. Lexa’s hips would nonchalantly buck against the swell of her ass as her smaller breasts brushed against the human’s back.

 

Those long arms stretching around Clarke’s body, playing with the bundle of nerves. Building her up higher and higher, getting her right to the peak, before moving her hand away and kissing along the back of Clarke’s shoulder. Nipping at the space joining it to her neck. Marking her. Rekindling the bite she had placed there not long ago.

 

Lexa had been edging her for the last two hours or so and Clarke wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

 

“Daddy… _please_ …I need it…”

 

Lexa purred lowly against her ear. Those brunette bangs lightly tickling her skin. “Tell me what you need, _princess_.”

 

“C-cum…” Clarke gasped as Lexa teased her clit again slowly. “I-I need to c-cum… _please_ …”

 

Thankfully, Lexa was probably the softest dominant you could ever meet, despite her audacious attitude. She’d never make Clarke endure more than she could handle and was very good about praising her after every command she followed. All Clarke had to do was say the word, and Lexa would give her anything she wanted or needed.

 

Clarke could feel Lexa’s smirk against her mating mark. “You wanna cum, princess?”

 

Clarke nodded her head vigorously.

 

“You’ve done so well for me tonight,” Lexa lightly kisses her mark, “I think a good girl like you has earned that reward. But before I give you that, there’s something else I want to try. Will you allow me, princess?”

 

“Y-yes, daddy, whatever you want.” Clarke wasn’t sure what Lexa had in mind, but they’d always been open and honest about their kinks and such, so she knew the alpha would never do anything she wouldn’t be okay with.

 

Clarke moaned lowly as Lexa stopped touching her clit and moved from mounting her. Clarke looked over her shoulder and watched as Lexa crouched behind her. Her heart racing as the alpha’s face leveled with her backside, grabbed her cheeks and spreading them as wide as they could go. Clarke noticed tints of redness beginning to form around the black of the werewolf’s eyes. Her nostrils flaring just a bit. All telltale signs of one thing. It was then that Clarke knew what Lexa was intending to do (something they talked about a few weeks ago), and she felt another fresh wave of slick fall down her legs at the prospect. She supposed it had snuck up on the alpha and she had just started feeling the effects. Meaning that the time had finally come for them to capitalize on an opportunity.

 

“Oh god…” Clarke breathed out as Lexa smirked, growled low, then brought her mouth down to Clarke’s smallest entrance, and began to roll her elongated tongue around the ring of it.

 

Clarke choked on a cry as Lexa lapped at the puckered hole fully, slowly pushing the tip inside, then went back to her previous ministrations. Clarke hadn’t discovered she was into anal until she started sleeping with Lexa. The alpha had brought it up in passing one time and it got her curious enough to try. She trusted Lexa with her life, and the werewolf hadn’t disappointed from the very first time they did this. But the thing she knew Lexa wanted to do was far newer territory than they indulged in thus far. Oddly enough, she was more excited and aroused by the thought of it than she was by Lexa tongue fucking her ass in the current moment.

 

Lexa lavished her hole greedily for a few more minutes, digging her shortened claws into the human’s fleshy cheeks. Making Clarke moan and sigh, before she stopped and rose from the bed. Clarke panted as she looked over at Lexa. Her body weakening even more as she watched the alpha pumping her fully hardened 8-inch cock in her fist. Blackish eyes with red rims staring hungrily at her fully displayed body. Salivating like a mad beast whom had been denied a proper meal for far too long.

 

The alpha’s rut was coming into full swing, Clarke had guessed, and she knew that a rough ride had been in store for her, considering how hard Lexa’s chest was heaving and how desperately she was jerking herself. They usually never had sex whenever the alpha was experiencing her rut, since it meant she’d be a lot less gentle with Clarke and highly ‘fruitful’ as far as her sperm was concerned. They weren’t at that stage where either of them was ready for pups, so Lexa would go off elsewhere and pleasure herself until her rut had passed. Usually no more than two or three days.

 

But Lexa had confessed an idea that had been on her mind for some time one pleasant evening.

 

***one month ago***

 

“What if, you know, we just did it in your ass instead?”

 

Clarke picked her head up from the book in her hand, glasses slightly falling from the bridge of her nose, and looked at the alpha who wasn’t making eye contact with her. Timid, for the first time since Clarke has known her. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Lexa sighed, rubbing her hand through her short hair, then looked at Clarke directly. “I’m tired of being alone during my rut. I…I want to experience it, with you. But I know neither of us is ready for pups or kids or whatever. So, why not just, do it, but in your ass?”

 

Clarke slowly put her book on the end table next to her couch, folded her glasses, placed them on top of the book, then gave Lexa a serious look.

 

“What?” The alpha asked as if all they were discussing was what flavor ice cream they wanted for dessert.

 

“Lexa…you realize that what you’re saying, is that you want to knot me, in my ass, right?”

 

Lexa did that stupid shrug she does when she knows her girlfriend is making a point. “Well, yeah, but it’s not like I haven’t fucked you like that before.”

 

“No, Lex, it is different. Having your dick inside my ass is one thing, and yes, it feels amazing, but you’re asking me if I want you to do that, plus have something nearly the size of a fucking grapefruit along with it inside me. Think about that for a second.”

 

Lexa gave her a knowing smirk and cocked her brow in that way Clarke absolutely hated and loved at the same time.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “No, you perverted idiot, I mean from my perspective.”

 

Lexa looked away from Clarke, instead focusing on the glass of scotch in her hand. Staring at it in deep thought as she swirled the liquid around. She huffed, placed the glass on the other end table then got off the couch. She walked until she was in front of Clarke, then sunk to her knees. Bowing before the human that at first intrigued her, but now had her heart wholly encased within her grasp. Lexa took Clarke’s hands in both of hers, looked at her with those usually roguish green eyes, turning tender and pleading. Lexa’s voice is equally as sweet upon its delivery.

 

“You are right, as you often are, Clarke. What I am asking is no small feat on your part. And if it’s something you truly do not want, then I will accept it and never bring it up again.” She licks her lips, and continues, “As I’ve said before, I only wish to spend my rut with you. That is not a request that any wolf would give their partner, unless they truly meant it. To experience my rut with you, would be a tremendous step in our relationship. Akin to an engagement, in human customs, if you will. I have never wanted nor will I ever be interested in sharing something as intimate and freeing as that with anyone else but you. It is only you, Clarke. And whatever accommodations you may need me to make, should you accept my offer, I will do without a single rebuttal.”

 

Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest as she took in Lexa’s full declaration. The part about her request more or less being an engagement proposal was not lost on her. In fact, it was the thing that made her soften almost immediately to the idea. Lexa may have been cunning and a cavalier bastard a good chunk of the time, but with Clarke, she was always honest. Always vulnerable. Mushy on her best days for the human, even when her cocky attitude was present. And there had never been a single instance when she didn’t feel safe with the alpha, even when she had full power over her. Clarke had her fears, but she knew that in the moment, Lexa would stop and shut everything down if she asked her to.

 

“Okay.” Clarke responded. “But, we at least need to do a lot of prep before then. You’re welcome to test my limits so we can see if I’ll physically be able to handle whatever you’ve got going on down there. Are we clear?”

 

Lexa smiled widely, rose to her feet and gave Clarke a passionate kiss that made them both groan in the mix of it. “Crystal, princess.”

 

***current day***

 

Lexa takes the bottle of lube from the top of her dresser and coats her hand, as well as her aching cock with it. Getting herself as ready as possible. A growl sings from Lexa’s lips as she practically marches to her position behind Clarke. She squeezes some more of the lube on her hand, throws it somewhere in the room, and applies it to Clarke’s back entrance.

 

She takes her time and slowly pushes one finger inside.

 

“ _Oh_ , yes…”

 

Then two.

 

“Yes, _daddy_ , more…”

 

Then three.

 

“F-Fuck…”

 

Four.

 

“S-shit…”

 

Then finally, five.

 

“Oh _god_ …oh my, _fucking_ , god…” Clarke keeps crying out as Lexa continues. She begins gradually pushing in and out until Clarke has taken all of her fingers without faltering. Past the final knuckles simultaneously. Swallowing her whole hand. Getting as far as the thinnest part of her wrist.

 

“Good girl. Such a _good_ girl for her alpha.” Lexa praises, then rewards Clarke by bringing her other hand down across her creamy ass, hard enough to sting, but not enough to truly hurt the human. Clarke moans and bucks her hips in response.

 

“ ** _Color_**.” Lexa demands, her southern voice sounding more feral than usual, completely primitive, as she removes her whole hand from inside Clarke carefully.

 

“G-green, _daddy_ , green.”

 

Lexa hums in approval before she splays her hands along the soft mountains of flesh and spreads them wide again. A whine falling from her chest as she stares at her intended target.

 

“ ** _Are you ready for me?_** ”

 

“Yes, _d-daddy_ , I am.”

 

Lexa growls. “ ** _Say it for me, princess._** ”

 

A small moan leaves Clarke’s lips. “I want it daddy. Your knot. I want your knot inside my ass, _please_.”

 

“ ** _Good girl._** ” It’s the last thing she says before she slowly inches her cock inside of Clarke.

 

“Ohhh!” Clarke moans out, grasping the posts bed. Loving the feeling of being bound and taken by her alpha with no way of escaping without Lexa wanting her to. The entirety of it all sent her mind and body into overdrive, so much so that she felt herself about to break before Lexa even had half of her cock inside her. “Daddy! Please! I can’t…I can’t…I need…”

 

Lexa knew what she was referring to and kept her word. “ ** _Cum for me, princess._** ” She growled the command into the human’s ear and Clarke’s entire body was rocked with the intensity of the orgasm that she’d been denied for far too long. Another short orgasm followed behind it as Lexa kept pushing further and further inside. Lexa’s edging had done the trick as far as relaxing Clarke’s body well enough that she received all of Lexa’s cock without an ounce of resistance.

 

Lexa took her all the way till the hilt and waited until the human’s quaking had calmed, before she slid out then back in. Starting a gentle rhythm. But once Clarke had started to ask for more, the full effects of her rut had kicked in. Lexa craned over Clarke’s back, and nipped at her mark while slamming her pelvis against the plumpness of Clarke’s ass. Clarke was a sobbing mess, and Lexa growled loudly in approval as the slapping of their bodies echoed throughout the room. Clarke had cum at least three more times before the moment of truth arrived.

 

She gasped as she could feel the shaping of the alpha’s knot hitting against her ass. They’d prepared for it, just as Clarke had asked, and she felt more than ready to take this leap with her weregirlfriend.

 

“Do it. _Please_.” Clarke panted and moaned, her head falling forward. “Knot me, daddy. Knot my tight little ass and cum inside me. I wanna be yours. Make me yours, please daddy.”

 

Lexa growled in response, lifted her body upwards, held onto Clarke’s hips in a tight grip, then slammed forward as Clarke pushed backwards. The alpha’s knot slotted inside with a wet ‘pop’ that signaled the success of their efforts. It proved to be more pleasurable than either had ever imagined it being, because both immediately came as soon as it was snug inside of her hole.

 

Clarke screamed loud enough to wake four city blocks and Lexa groan-moaned right along with her as she spilled inside her girlfriend’s walls. The feel of it, causing Clarke to cum so hard that she felt herself squirting against both their legs and the sheets below. Being mentally grateful that she had advised Lexa to replace her good satin ones with the older cottons they rarely ever liked to sleep on.

 

Once the rush of both their combined orgasms had passed they collapsed against the bed. Breathing heavily and Clarke enjoying the weight of her alpha on top of her back while her cock remained filling her ass. Lexa lazily undid Clarke’s cuffs, and turned them so they were laying in their sides, snuggled happily together.

 

Clarke sighed and reached her arm around to tenderly scratch at the undercut hair of her alpha. Lexa purring in gratitude.

 

“ _Wow_ …that was…”

 

Lexa hummed in agreement.

 

“So, does this make you my fiancé now, or…”

 

Lexa chuckled sleepily and nuzzled her nose through Clarke’s golden tresses. “I suppose it does.” Lexa answered, her normal voice coming back. “But if you’re feeling vain, I could always go out and get my princess the actual ring she deserves?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, though this is probably not the most romantic way to ask me to marry you.”

 

“Would you prefer a candlelight dinner and the works? Me taking you for a ride on my bike to our favorite spot and getting on one knee? Oh, or, would you like me to teach Jinkins how to fetch and bring it to you?”

 

Clarke laughed. “Please, we both know Jinkins would rather scratch your eyes out than help you propose to me.”

 

“You’re probably right, as always. I’m waiting for the day he decides to finally murder me. He does hate me after all.”

 

Clarke shakes her head, takes Lexa’s hand that was leaning on her hip and kisses the knuckles. “He doesn’t hate you; I promise. He just doesn’t like to share me. He was my cuddle buddy before you came barging into my life.”

 

“Well that, we both can come to an agreement on.” Lexa says as she kisses Clarke’s shoulder. “Okay, then how about we forget all that cliché romantic stuff and I just take you to a store, let you choose whatever you want and, as a bonus, you’re welcome to wear my leather jacket while we’re out.”

 

Clarke cranes herself just enough to face Lexa, both of them moaning just a little as the movement causes Lexa’s cock to move inside her ass again. “You mean you’ll actually let me wear your Dorian Grey outside? In public? Knowing full well how hard it gets you every time you see me wear it? That’s gonna be torture for you.”

 

Lexa does her signature shrug. “If it’ll make you happy, then I’ll wear my baggiest pair of pants to hide ol’ yella down there from the rest of the public.”

 

“Such a gentlewoman you are.” Clarke teases as she curves her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulls her wonderful, irritating, over confident, hot, sweet, butch werewolf girlfriend/fiancé down for a deep, loving kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
